custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kopakamata97
Archive I | Archive II | View all messages Welcome to my talk page. I recently archived a bunch of chats, so it may be a bit empty. Talk SOTF Well, I can't really say how dark it's going to be, but I can say for sure that it's more action/thriller based than horror based. So lighten the tone just a tiny bit and it should be fine. Chapter 1 I must say, this chapter got me really pumped. One heck of a start to the story I must say. I'll be looking forward to see you work on future chapters. If there's a new chapter that you can write, I'll make sure to inform you. SOTF 3 - Chapter 2 The meeting page will be shut down. It only proved to be problematic for the story, so you're free to write whatever you please. So, I can't say if you should write chapter 2 or not. It's up to you. Chapter 2 LoganWoerner will write chapter 2. But I'd sure be interested in writing one together. Yes we have spoken before. XD I'm Matoro1. I just changed my name. :P I entered some of your contests back in 2010 and we kinda lost touch after that. :P It's good to hear from you again. So long as it's not a long winded one like Falling in the Black. :P I'm in a hurry to write Judgement Day before September when I leave for university and stop writing altogether. :P But if I can fit it in, I'd be happy to help. :D RE: collab :) Oh boy, you dunno how tempting it is for me to return to the old wiki and do some writing with you....but alas, I don't think I can :( . I'm kinda balancing YouTube and real life stuff (hence why i havent edited here in so long), and I'm really busy. So I'm afraid I have to decline. Sorry about that. If it were a better time I'd join you in a heart beat. When you do start posting chapters, inform me and i'll give em a read :) Once again, sorry man. I really wish I could :( --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 20:03, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Coolio. :P I'll have to give the latter story a read in order to make any suggestions of any relevance, but I'll come up with some ideas, I'm sure. :P Then I'll think of some further suggestions and perhaps write part of it if I'm needed. :P RE: Director's Program Allo, I'm Jman, site administrator and head of the YouTube channel (and most other social networks for CBW). I noticed you messaged ThatDevilGuy with concerns about the Director's Program. The program is defunct, and videos can no longer be submitted at this time. However, whenever the channel reaches 300 or more subscribers, the program will be reinstated and videos will be able to be submitted through a specific site. Cheers. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 04:17, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Well, MATA was specifically made for the channel. Written by staff members and produced by CallanLoF on YouTube. Bionicritical was initially posted with permission from Echo1, however, it later became an exclusive series on Custom BIONICLE. For a full project, you can pitch it here for review and we'll look into it's creation: User_blog:Jman98/Pitch_Us_YOUR_idea_for_a_show! Cheers. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 16:55, April 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: Bionicritical I believe it says this on the series' page, but I don't take requests. I may at some point, but right now I've got a few others in line, and the whole series depends on how much time I have to do stuff. Right now, life's a little busy, so it's hard to do any reviews right now. ---Deus Vult! 17:46, May 3, 2013 (UTC) SOTF - Chapter 2 Sorry for the late reply. At the moment, I feel like it's too soon for me to write a chapter of SOTF 3, since I want to give the other writers a chance to "get their slice of the cake". But I would surely be interested to work on a chapter with you. thanks! Thanks for the praise, I just thought it would be nice to write with someone else's characters for a change! Also, I enjoyed Chapter 1. I'm pretty sure it was you who wrote it. Correct me if I'm wrong. 'Ace the Master' 00:16, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Good to know It's good to know that you liked the track suggestions! Youtube is filled with other fantastic trailer tracks, I usually find myself just listening to a lot of them for lengths of time I can't even keep track of. :P -[[User:RandoMaster07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'Master07']] I'm afraid I'll have to decline the offer. It's not that I don't want to be involved, but my GCSE exams start quite soon (Monday, in fact) so I'd prefer to focus on those for now. Again, sorry for declining. But thanks for the offer and good luck with TSOTE! :D -[[User:RandoMaster07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'Master07']] That's true, I suppose. The exam period finishes mid-June anyway, so I guess I do have time. :D -[[User:RandoMaster07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'Master07']] Hey Dude Tis be I, Ansem the Awesome, returning from my slumber. And I have a refreshed love for Bionicle. For, as we all know, once a Bionicle fan... always a Bionicle fan. I come to ask for your assistance. Message me for more, as I will update my profile. Moc Help I need help with moc designs. Since i have no bionicle parts... Could you build them to my specifications? Ansem Thanks really appreciate it. I still gotta draft it. Got some story writing ability now. Oh, and can we communicate over email? so that way its easier to get all info and stuff? Ansem My Email Thank you, and here is mine in return gearhawk72@gmail.com Ansem Character List Ok, I've thought of a few characters that I need. I'm listing them below. 1. Turaga Takanuva: Golden if you wish, but make him like the Original Turaga. 2. Shadanuva: The Dark Takanuva. Color scheme, Black and Silver. Weapon, a variant of his original staff. Body Style: Metru Nui Toa style, please. 3. A fire Agori.. Magnus' head is the only specification. If you can email those pics to me, it'd be greatly appreciated! Thanks for helping! Ansem the Awesome. Awesome Creations Earlier, I had to go searching through files and I think I stumbled on some of your creations. They looked awesome! It seems you've been influenced by the big MOCers on Youtube, am I right? Ansem Still... From when I last saw you, you have improved exponetially! Anyways, I've update a lot of stuff. On my profile, I've linked several articles to my main page. Icluding my new story in the making, Bionicle Legacy: Darkness Falls. Check it out when you go the time. Oh, and with all these files I've found I won't be requesting too much help. And if there are MOCs you aren't using, just send their info my way and I'll use them. Ansem Sure Work your coding magic, my friend. I'll just be working on the story and bios for the characters. Ansem The Awesome (talk) 21:03, May 16, 2013 (UTC) My Colors How about white, silver and black? Make silver the main color please Ansem The Awesome (talk) 21:10, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Can't wait to see it Ansem The Awesome (talk) 21:17, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Awesomeness Dude, my page looks INCREDIBLE! Thanks, now Axoras is my self MOC, so what exactly do you mean? Ansem The Awesome (talk) 21:27, May 16, 2013 (UTC) I can do that But I could use some help with creating a sig like yours! Can you help with that? Ansem The Awesome (talk) 21:37, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Sounds Good Just tell me when you've posted the code. Use Black and Silver. In Black have it say "Ansem the Awesome" and in Silver have it say "Has Returned" Ansem The Awesome (talk) 22:15, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Can't Wait I know my sig will be awesome! Ansem The Awesome (talk) 23:47, May 17, 2013 (UTC) YUS! This is so awesome, thanks! Also, how are those MOC designs coming along? [[User:Ansem The Awesome|'Ansem the Awesome']][[User talk:Ansem The Awesome|' Has Returned']] 00:06, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Its Cool School comes first always. Just email the pics to me when you get the chance [[User:Ansem The Awesome|'Ansem the Awesome']][[User talk:Ansem The Awesome|' Has Returned']] 12:21, May 18, 2013 (UTC) My Story Have you had a chance to read it? [[User:Ansem The Awesome|'Ansem the Awesome']][[User talk:Ansem The Awesome|' Has Returned']] 16:03, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Awesome Oh, and just email me the pics of the mocs when you get them up. But as for other things... I'm doing some rennocations to my character and stuff so its been a process. I hope to rewrite the fanfic when I get the chance. [[User:Ansem The Awesome|'Ansem the Awesome']][[User talk:Ansem The Awesome|' Has Returned']] 00:01, May 21, 2013 (UTC) MOCs I emailed you descriptions... Its basically your choice on how to build them. I put down specifications on a few... but I'm giving you the freedom to create the characters... But here's what I need foremost. 1. Fire Agori (I have no specifications) 2. Fire Glatorian- Dual Swords and Thornax Launcher (create it like Nuparu Inika's Zamor Launcher) 3. Turaga Takanuva (Like the Original Turaga, just with a smaller staff (like the daggers) and his Avohkii) 4. Turaga Helryx (Like the Original Turaga, but with Gali Mata's Mask and a staff) 5. Shadanuva (I have no specifications) Those are the major ones I need right now. So if you can make them, that'd be awesome! [[User:Ansem The Awesome|'Ansem the Awesome']][[User talk:Ansem The Awesome|' Has Returned']] 00:50, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Background I'm also creating the world, so if you want to learn more about it and other things, let me know. [[User:Ansem The Awesome|'Ansem the Awesome']][[User talk:Ansem The Awesome|' Has Returned']] 01:06, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Characters Ok well, there is one more character I'm going to add and I will explain the others and their personalities. 1. The Fire Agori- Recco- If you've played the Mass Effect Franchise, he's Joker. Witty, sarcastic, loyal and resourceful. 2. The Fire Glatorian- Barox- He's a novice Glatorian, who's eager for the right fight. He's passionate and strong, but he's a little bullheaded and thinks Glatorian are better. Thus rivalry between Zataka and him ensue. 3. The Water Glatorian- Xiina- A graceful water Glatorian who tries to soothe Barox. She's kind and maybe Axoras will have a crush on her. She is passionate as well, but a down-to-Spherus person who sees reality. 4. Turaga Takanuva- Old but still mighty. He is the same Takanuva, but wiser. 5. Turaga Helryx- Beaten, but strong and proud. She will still lead the United Spherus Military. 6. Shadanuva- Evil to the core. Ruthless and dark, will do anything to achieve his goals. Does this help? [[User:Ansem The Awesome|'Ansem the Awesome']][[User talk:Ansem The Awesome|' Has Returned']] 01:25, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Glad to help anymore ?'s --[[User:Ansem The Awesome|'Ansem the Awesome']][[User talk:Ansem The Awesome|' Has Returned']] 01:51, May 21, 2013 (UTC) no bother anything you need answered, let me know :) [[User:Ansem The Awesome|'Ansem the Awesome']][[User talk:Ansem The Awesome|' Has Returned']] 02:47, May 21, 2013 (UTC) your questions 1. I hate overkill, meaning making them way too bad ass. Nothing super fancy, but nothing too simple. Somewhere in the middle. 2. I like unique designs, but also simpler designs with flare. I like innovations and getting creative with mocs. Does that answer your questions? [[User:Ansem The Awesome|'Ansem the Awesome']][[User talk:Ansem The Awesome|' Has Returned']] 02:53, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Yep thats what i meant in 2. I cant wait for the mocs [[User:Ansem The Awesome|'Ansem the Awesome']][[User talk:Ansem The Awesome|' Has Returned']] 03:45, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Most likely I need the two turaga first, then the glatorians, then the agori, then shadanuva [[User:Ansem The Awesome|'Ansem the Awesome']][[User talk:Ansem The Awesome|' Has Returned']] 03:50, May 21, 2013 (UTC) no bother dude you arent bugging me, but i am getting somesleep so see ya tomorrow maybe [[User:Ansem The Awesome|'Ansem the Awesome']][[User talk:Ansem The Awesome|' Has Returned']] 03:55, May 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm online Ready for more questions if you need to ask dude. [[User:Ansem The Awesome|'Ansem the Awesome']][[User talk:Ansem The Awesome|' Has Returned']] 23:35, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Moc Building How goes the designing? [[User:Ansem The Awesome|'Ansem the Awesome']][[User talk:Ansem The Awesome|' Has Returned']] 00:24, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Understandable I will wait for the report. I hope I'm not pressuring you, am I? [[User:Ansem The Awesome|'Ansem the Awesome']][[User talk:Ansem The Awesome|' Has Returned']] 19:56, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I understand Awesome idea on emailing, and I understand on the whole pestering you. That was my bad too. As for the sketches, I'm good. I'm just excited. Hope to see them soon. [[User:Ansem The Awesome|'Ansem the Awesome']][[User talk:Ansem The Awesome|' Has Returned']] 20:07, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Alrighty Can't wait for the characters dude. Hope to get some of their pages started soon. :) [[User:Ansem The Awesome|'Ansem the Awesome']][[User talk:Ansem The Awesome|' Has Returned']] 20:17, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Collab? Sure dude, what do you have in mind? [[User:Ansem The Awesome|'Ansem the Awesome']][[User talk:Ansem The Awesome|' Has Returned']] 20:37, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Um, Sure I'm not huge on darker stories, but I'll work with you on it. What do you have in mind? [[User:Ansem The Awesome|'Ansem the Awesome']][[User talk:Ansem The Awesome|' Has Returned']] 20:49, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Go ahead I'll be working on my story too. [[User:Ansem The Awesome|'Ansem the Awesome']][[User talk:Ansem The Awesome|' Has Returned']] 20:54, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I don't mind about the spell checks Someone else saw those? I'm not insane then? No, just kidding. thanks for correcting those for me. 'Ace the Master' 22:54, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Response x2 Yeah, currently I'm talking iwth Pokermask about an idea for a collaboration project I had, and if he does allow me, I was wondering if you might want to help write it? 'Ace the Master' 23:43, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! I'll be working on gettign it set up soon, so probably this weekend? 'Ace the Master' 00:51, May 30, 2013 (UTC) SOTF3 - Chapter 4 or 5 As IceBite is working on chapter 3 at the moment, I came by to ask if you're still considering the idea of us both writing a chapter together. Can't really say if it would be chapter 4 or 5, depending on if Toa Roden will contribute to one of them. Sure. Haven't really used it before, so it should be interesting. Contest There is no limitation for entries. The only limit you have is the due date! The Skakdi topic is still available. Do you have a title in mind so I could add it? Oh, would be great if you leave comments regarding the writing contest on the blog page, it's easier for me to keep track of it :) -- 16:54, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Sure. :P I'd be happy to do that, but I'm not capable of doing a live ''interview. I don't even have skype and my parents won't let me contact people from CBW outside of Wikia/YouTube. I'd be happy to read the story, review it and ask you questions on wiki but I can't really host an interview. :P OK. I'll make it a blog post then link to it in my next monthly update. :) There is no Skakdi in Uprising but in its sequel, Patriots. If you mean him, his name would be Kalvost. It wasn't mentioned in the story so far. -- 20:21, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Against the Dark Hey there! Just a few months ago, I started to plan a rewrite of an old story of mine called Against the Dark, but I don't think it became as good as I planned so I've been looking around if anyone else would like to take over as a new writer of the story. That's when I thought of you. You seem to be good with dark and suspense stories, which is what I was going for with "Against the Dark" in the first place. My question is, do you want to write it? Please let me know as soon as possible. Also, if you wonder how I'll be involved in this, I still have the two first chapters left, so you can start with rewriting those and after that, you're free to take the story to any direction you want. I'm just going to be part of the developement and try to give extra promotion to the story. And that's all I had to say. P.S. we should get into writing episodes for The Amazing Ceasame very soon. When the trailer for the show is released, we shall begin. RE:Against the Dark Man, that must have sucked. Anyway, thanks for the help. Just take all the time you need. . Writing Deadline It's the Sunday, 15th December 2013 ;) Came here to say that. Aljarreau is right! -- 12:07, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I'd suggest you do 5 chapters because there isn't much time left. But haven't you a basic idea on where the story will go? That should tell you how many chapters you need. -- 21:05, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Against the Dark The idea was for you to rewrite the story completely, but keep the plot that I planned in the first place. I've kept those two chapters there so you have an idea on where to start. If you happen to get stuck writing a chapter and got no ideas, please come to me for ideas. Other than that, I give you full control of the story. Vote for Adminship Hey Kopakamata... why have you started a voting? So far I see no reason to support you just because you signed up. I don't think we need another admin anyway, so why did you chose to do it? -- 11:51, December 4, 2013 (UTC) But I still don't get why you needed to become an admin. If you want to change what you do and make a new style... just do! A new rank won't help you there. Nobody is going to suddenly respect you more if you have a green name. -- 10:30, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Against the Dark - Chapter 1 Good job on chapter 1. Will be looking forward to what you can do for the rest of the story. The Amazing Ceasame The series does take place in the BIONICLE universe, but it's more set as our world (look at MATA). Hope that's enough of an explanation to you. . There won't be a comic version of the winning entry. The idea is interesting, but I have no time or pieces to build all the characters, taking the photos and making the comic. You can however post your own pictures if you like! -- 19:38, December 8, 2013 (UTC) So what's The Shadow Authors Club? I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 16:24, December 11, 2013 (UTC) A horror story club. Thanks for explaining. I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 14:54, December 12, 2013 (UTC) I accept. ;) I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 23:21, December 12, 2013 (UTC) I totally accept that offer! Thanks! ;) I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 19:49, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Sure! Just look through the list at my Contest page and scroll down a bit. -- 18:42, December 15, 2013 (UTC) A review has been posted. -- 17:02, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Eventually...when I've nailed down what I'm gonna put...unfortunately, been having issues that either keep me from trying to think, or draw my creative energies in different directions...so, I'll get to it when I can... IceBite, the Cryos Specter/Never give up, Never give in... 02:47, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, that's very kind. :P Indeed, we have known each other for such a long time. XD You were there way back in my days on TBW, weren't you? :P That must make you at least one of the longest-lasting people on wiki who I know. :P That's very kind, though I no longer play such an active role in community clubs these days. Still, I'm flattered to receive that nomination and would be happy to give a helping hand if needed. :) I think we joined the world of Wiki at around the same time then. :P Well, give me a message when you want to call in that favor and I'd be more than happy to chip in to give it some added popularity. :P Hey there. I know I'm a recruiter for the Shadow Authors Clib, but can I also become a leader if that's okay with you? Yea or No is okay. I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 19:42, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a lot man! This means a lot! I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 02:56, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Shadow Authors Club Hey Kopakamata ;) I'd love to join your club. BTW sorry for the late reply. 12:22, December 23, 2013 (UTC)